The Well
by Kenzie85226
Summary: This is how Lalaine became a vampire. When I add more stories things will begin to make sense. For now bare with me. At least tell me what you think of the story, on its own.


LALAINE - August 11, 1991 -started December 12, 2006-

There I sat just staring out at the vast open sky. It was twilight , the time between the day and night; basically the setting sun. It was very beautiful, so of course I just stared trying to think of at least one little reason to still be ALIVE! And yet, as usual, I couldn't find one. Ever since I was a child I was considered an out cast, SET ASIDE from everyone else, children that all seemed exactly the same in my. Yet, I was different. I was dark;devlish as some called it, whiter than a ghost, with smoldering emerald eyes; that some clamed where the reflection of a devlish fiene; and it didn't help that weird things seemed to happen to me. For instence, a MEAN child would pick on me becuase of my pale complexion and the next day they would have come down with some terrible skin rash/disease; which might I add wasn't easily cured. Or people I would see, mostly the ones of the church , would point ,their face wild with FURY,and they would begin to shout,

"Devil, its the devil!"

I never understood why they did this but it always upset my parents; who did well at defending me and fortunatly really loved us, well ... until several years ago. My Mother, Levena, always did her best at protecting me , yet trying to put me out there in the world to be accepted but of course it never worked. My father was the same way but he has changed as well; before they both equally cared for us kids, but now, its just been upto us to fend for ourselves. I don't understand it; my parents used to love us kids, until my BLASING grandmother moved in. She is wicked and has tried for years to "TAKE US AWAY" to some place where she says we can be healed. Honestly, theres nothing wrong with us; my three sisiters,three brothers, and myself. We're just different in our own way, but its not worth killig us over; this being some peoples opinions.But of course this was just everyone else, yet the world couldn't all be that evil could it? Well maybe, great here comes aunt Zelda.

"come here my love"-zelda "no, i'm busying watching the sunset.  
Honestly I'm hardly in the mood for her terrible insults right now, of all things!  
" oh now, don't be snotty, your only 11yrs. Godness give it a couple more before you become moody, k?" -Zelda in an unusual/sickeningly sweet voice

WOW she was close! It scared me how close she is, and how fast she got over her without making any noise.  
But I merely stiffed at her comment

Then it all happened too quickly, before I could think, or even before I knew it was there, she began to choke me with some thick, black, stretchy object around the throat. Istumbled backward, from her forcefull body, and tried to loosen her grip on me but of course nothing worked! I squirmed and jerked as much as I could but I could feel a hase beginning to over take me. And the last thing I heard was a terrible crash, as if a glass bottle was broken. I could feel the cool ground underneath me and then I heard a voice,

"Sis! SIS, get up, its ok I got her!"-CHippy

Chippy? I thought, then it dawned on me. She must have seen us from the kitchen window; wow she acutaly moved from her lump of a bed, just in time to save my life, UNBELIEVEABLE!!

"Chippy, what happened?"-Lalaine "Well, from what I saw that bitch walked up behind you and began to choke you with that piece of rope , so being the good sister that I AM I grabbed the bottle of wine and well smashed it over her head before she had a chance to attack me and KILL you"  
"Well what should we do with her?" I asked looking over at my aunts stiff and motionless body "just leave her?" "Dunno, but lets make sure she's alive", Chippy "k, well take her pulse dumby!' And hurry cause i'm cold and wanna go inside."-lalaine

Chippy slugged her way over and nelt down to take her pulse.

"well I can't find one so i guess I killed her!"-Chippy "what?! I yelpted, great , I was just saved form death and now I'm going to end up being murdered from my parents ANYWAY!  
"We're gunno be in so much bloody trouble!'Mum,and Gran are gunno have are heads so we need to do SOMETHING!"-Lalaine "Well there's nothing I can do, is there? The bitch is dead, and honestly I feel no hint of remorse, serves her right!' Would you rather she had killed ya? HUH?"-Chippy

Well no, i would rather she hadn't but still, it wasn't the fact that she was dead that tortured me. It was that when mum ,gran, and anyone else who gave a damn about her found out; well we were done for, no matter who tried to kill who because, well they would never believe what really happened!

"dunno what is the right thing to do but, haha, well to get rid of the bitch we could throw her in the well !"-Chippy "Haha, yeah, we could just pick her up and throw her in the well!" For bloody christ sake, what ARE YOU THINKING!' Just dispoise of the evidence"  
"YEP!"-Chippy "For Bloody sake, NO!' Its bad enough she's dead but wats worse is lying and pretending that we had nothing to do with it in the first place!"-La

"Well, you see thats were ur wrong, cause what you just said we shouldn't do, will get US outta trouble and HER off our backs.' DOn't feel bad, cause thinking about it this way; it was her life or yours and trust me, yours is BETTER!"-Chippy "Fine, this is sick and wrong but well I really don't care, as lng as we don't get caught.' And besides what aunt Zelda always said, "Everyone must fend for themselves, cause its a cruel world."-Lalaine

So, we trauted over, placed her hands over our shoulder, grabbed her elbows, and with all of our might began to drag her over towards the well. She was definetly heavy, and right about now I wished we were allowed to do magic but of course, Chippy being miss -------- WE WEREN"T!  
What seemed like hours to do finally seeced we we manufered her up and onto the LANDING of the well. "GOODBYE u old hag, and good riddens to ya."-Chippy

And thats when we threw her in. That had to be the longest 5 seconds of my life, and was FINISHED with a SICKENING thud of her body hitting the ground;and prolly breaking every bone in her body as well. UGH! Don't think about that, its too much; well prolly not for her, she's dead and gone. But it does make me think. Where did she go? Did God take mercy on her evil soul and spare her a place in heaven, or is she somewhere else? Somewhere hot and evil, some place with many other lost souls. I will never know, but it just makes me wonder. Will god spare me?

"Ha, good ridence!' Lets go back inside sissy, its getting real cold out, don't think?"-Chippy "yeah." I mumbled "lets."- Lalaine

We began to shuffle our way towards the house, when the stangest of things began to happen. Our sumwhat mild temperatuire day froze, as if cold water was turned into icy, the wild became even colder, enough to practicly burn my skin. Then from nowhere ,dark clouds began to cover the vast sky turnning our day turned into dark . CHippy and I began to SLow our steps down to a gradual halt. As we turned in bewilderment to stare out onto our dark earth we noticed in the (not far) distance something rising into the air. It was big and covered in what looked like a black cloak which was now billowing in the wind; might I add freezing cold wind. Yet this object wasn't of the ordinary, for this object had risen from the well ! With a strike of panic in my chest I just stared at my aunt, dumbfound from what i was seeing. She now began to flash her pearly white razor sharp teeth to us, with a devilsih look in her eye. And thats when I knew two things; my aunt was a vampire and she was coming to kill us.

"Chippy!'- Lalaine

But Chippy had already grabbed my hand and was beginning to drag my limp body away fro the beast and thus running in teh opposite direction of the house. We were running with every ounce of strenth in us but of course it was no use. The beast was faster,stronger, and beginnning to close in on us.

"Lalaine, get behind the shed"-Chippy

I didn't need telling twice, I dove hard onto the ground and right in time to dodge my aunt who lunged right towards Chippy. But within a second, she had drawn her wand and tried to use some defensive mechanism, to at least try and give herself a chance against one of the most fearsome beasts in the world. This OF COURSE didn't wokr, for our aunt merely drew her hand forward and smacked the wand. Leaving in lie in little pieces all alround them. Great sparks shot in the air, but this didnt stop her, she just kept walking forward with a hungry look in her EYE, and staring at Chippy's throat all the way. At this I knew I couldn't just stand there, well sit, there and watch; my sister was about to get her guts sucked outta her so I HAD to do something.  
With all my might and all my soul I took the wooden stake from its small place on the table and stood my ground. No matter how scared I was, I didn't show it I looked the ravenous beats in the eyes and stabbed her, right between the ribs, dead on in the chest. This took her by suprise but I only saw it in her eyes for half a second because before I could move myseld her mouth was on my throat and a sharp pain began to swell at the base of my collarbone! With this sharp pain, came a shrieking cry , now the beast began to shake violently away form me and I let my hands free of the wooden stake. SHe wobbled horribly onto the ground and screamed every second as loud as she could; now her limbs were contorted and she spun its around , until it actualy began to disinigrate. Within amere second , my aunt, my mothers sister was gone. NOW it was nothingmore than a few specks of dust which was effortlessly swept away by the gratefull wind, her memory would only life on in the hearts of others, but only in my head will I remember one thing and that was hardly worth rememeboring. This was painful I just layed there limp, cold, and possibly dead for all i knew. The burning sensation in my neck, traveling down threw my shoulder just got worse, so I knew I was still alive but possibly being tortured to death. I began to shake slightly and my vision slowly began to become blurred. At first I thought maybe if I tried to at least make some kind of noise possibly someone/somehting could here me; but this plan was diminised wehn I couldn't ever gurgle. This just caused something druel to come outa my mouth and gag me even more. SO, I just lyed there cold and defenseless , only to await my terrible death and even somehitng far worse. I wasn't afraid of death, honestly somedays i wished for it. But what scared me the most was beocoming even MORE of a monster , than people already agknowledhed me for. Not just a rare and devlish child but a real full fledged monster; with fangs and claws and an instinct for killing innocent people to stay alive. Sadly enough I knew that if today I did not die then I never would, for i would become an undead, with no soul and only blood on my mind. At this I knew my life from hear on would never be the same, I may have been an innocent child before but now I will become a demon risen form hell to reek havic on all the world. Hated, by all and hunted by most, I will from here on never again have a chance at being accepted in my own house, let alone society. At this it made me wonder what god had had in store for me? Was it always his plan for me towander the Earth forever, an aimless soul with nowhere to go but to reside in pergatory until, well... forever? Did he hate me so much that he had never WANTED me to visit in heaven or even hell for that matter? Though how faint my mind or how weak my tiny body may be, several things were for certain. One my name is Lalaine Kathryn Kimberly Zavinskie, two I am 11 yrs old, and three I will forever be a monster and a menace to society. AND as that the hase over took my body and I closed my eyes one last human time. 


End file.
